


Supuesto malentendido

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Relájate, Quejicus. No te dolerá tanto si no te pones tan tenso. Seguramente le harás honor a tu apodo. ¿Eh, Quejicus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supuesto malentendido

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.
> 
> CRACK. Es decir, un escrito con poco/nulo sentido. James/Severus. Humor muy inapropiado y muy sexual, creo.

—No me gusta que me apuntes con tu varita así, Potter.

Lily enrojece instantáneamente al oír las palabras de su amigo Severus.

‹‹ ¿Qué demonios…? ››, piensa. La posibilidad extraña de que esos dos —James y Severus— tengan algo aparece en su mente y la horroriza. Entonces intenta recordarse que Potter está colado por ella, así que no puede ser nada.

Pero todas las convicciones desaparecen cuando pone su oreja pegada a la puerta del aula y escucha la respuesta del Gryffindor. James suelta una risa seca y después dice:

—Relájate, Quejicus. No te dolerá tanto si no te pones tan tenso. Seguramente le harás honor a tu apodo. ¿Eh, Quejicus?

‹‹ ¿Están follando…? ››, la pelirroja intenta quitarse esa imagen mental de la cabeza —ambos chicos, su amigo y el rival de su amigo, desnudos, discutiendo como siempre, a punto de tener sexo—, pero le es imposible y siente algo parecido a las náuseas.

— ¡Cállate! —Lily puede jurar que hay cierta vergüenza en la voz del Slytherin. Eso no ayuda—. Solo haz lo que sea que vayas a hacer, Potter. Ya sabes que haré yo después, de todos modos. —Lo último lo dice con cierto aire de suficiencia.

‹‹Y yo me pregunto: ¿por qué debo ser tan malpensada?››, piensa ella, molesta.

—Bien, entonces…

La curiosidad irrumpe de golpe en la chica de ojos verdes, que pone mucha fuerza y termina haciendo que la puerta donde está apoyada se abra. Mira adelante y se encuentra con Severus, sentado en una mesa, con el ceño fruncido, y James apuntándolo con su varita, como si estuviesen a punto de pelearse.

—Ah…yo…—se sonroja sin querer, y las palabras mueren en su boca.

—Espera, espera, ya lo sé —murmura James, y sonríe—. La conversación…sonaba…rara desde fuera, ¿no?

El Slytherin se sonroja imperceptiblemente, por lo que ni la pelirroja ni el sangrepura se dan cuenta de ello.

—Un poco. —Lily suelta una risita nerviosa. Decide no acotar que parecía que estaban follando y gira sobre sus talones para largarse, ciertamente avergonzada. Tiene sueño, y no tiene ganas de parar a esos dos con sus discusiones, por lo que sale del salón y cierra la puerta.

James dirige su mirada a Severus y una risita escapa de sus labios.

— ¿La engañamos? —pregunta cuándo cree que su supuesto interés romántico ya se fue.

—Completamente —afirma el Slytherin con rapidez.

—En serio, ese encantamiento para parecer que estábamos en realidad vestidos es genial, Severus. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—En verdad no te interesa, Potter. Cálculos y demás; te aburrirían. ¿Seguimos con lo nuestro?

James sonríe de forma casi coqueta, lo que hace que el chico de pelo negro grasiento ponga los ojos en blanco.

El Gryffindor le pasa su varita al Slytherin, que la mueve de forma que la ilusión óptica desaparezca. Luego, lanza un Muffliato por toda la estancia.

Pronto todo se vuelve gemidos y pasión para ambos jóvenes.


End file.
